


The Things You Do To Me

by UpRising



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, thigh fucking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpRising/pseuds/UpRising
Summary: 01.02.2016Jongdae gets creative and Baekhyun is confused but tags along. (German)





	

Wörter: Laut, Knutschfleck, Seidig, Ungeduldig, Fingerfarbe  
Für Lari

 

Es war sehr still im Wohngebäude, nur die leisen Stimmen und Geräusche aus dem Fernseher waren zu hören als Jongdae und Baekhyun zusammen auf der Bank saßen, eng aneinander gekuschelt. Sie hatten ihren freien Tag und alle anderen waren ausgegangen, Essen, ins Kino, spazieren oder für andere Aktivitäten.  
Die beste Gelegenheit um etwas Zeit für sich zu haben. Sie hatten sich einen Film eingelegt, auf die Bank gekuschelt und sich sogar in eine Decke eingewickelt. 

Nach einiger Zeit rührte sich Baekhyun jedoch und löste sich aus Jongdaes Griff, welcher zuerst leise murrte, jedoch mit einem kurzen Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht wurde. „Ich hab Lust auf Popcorn, komm gleich wieder, ja?“, vertröstete er ihn mit einem Grinsen, während Jongdae nur beleidigt murrte: „Soll ich anhalten?“ „Nein, bin gleich wieder da!“  
Baekhyun verschwand, kam jedoch bald darauf wieder zurück und brachte den angenehmen Geruch von Popcorn mit sich, welcher Jongdae wieder etwas beruhigen ließ. Das war es vielleicht doch wert. Und der Anblick von Baekhyun von hinten. Kaum war dieser wieder unter der Decke, rücke Jongdae näher und schmiegte sich von der Seite an ihn, öffnete erwartungsvoll den Mund.  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“, fragte Baekhyun leise lachend und grinste sein Gegenüber dabei frech an, welcher nun wieder etwas zu schmollen begann. „Ich will auch etwas davon abhaben!“, beschwerte sich Jongdae etwas, was Baekhyun nur noch weiter zu amüsieren schien. „Dann nimm dir doch?“ „Jetzt komm schon, ich will meine Hände nicht extra aus der Decke hinaus geben…“  
„Armer Jongdae~ Komplett von mir abhängig“, witzelte Baekhyun, nahm sich ein Popcorn und sah in Jongdaes Gesicht, welcher nun zufrieden mit der Situation aussah, ehe Baekhyun es sich selbst in den Mund steckte. Jongdae wollte sich schon beschweren, öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, ehe er am Hinterkopf gepackt und näher heran gezogen wurde.

Baekhyun schob das Stück Popcorn mit seiner Zunge in Jongdaes offenen Mund und wich danach zufrieden grinsend zurück. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet aber wenigstens war er nicht der einzige. Jongdae brauchte anscheinend einen Moment um zu realisieren, was gerade passiert war.  
Ohne zu kauen schluckte er hinunter und leckte sich danach über die Lippen, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und grinste Baekhyun danach an. Er wollte also spielen? Gut, das konnte er haben. „Noch eins“, raunte Jongdae, was Baekhyun kurz erschauern und danach schnell wieder zur Schüssel greifen ließ. Sie wiederholten das Spiel, welches jedoch recht bald dazu führte, dass sie sich mehr küssten als fütterten und mehr aufeinander achteten als auf den Fernseher, welcher vollkommen uninteressant geworden war. 

Baekhyun drängte seine Zunge in Jongdaes Mund, was dieser jedoch sofort erwiderte, sodass ein kleiner Kampf um die Oberhand ausbrach. Als sich Jongdae auf die Bank kniete und Baekhyun dazu drängte sich auf den Rücken zu legen, gewann er jedoch die Oberhand und nutze die Situation gleich aus, um sich zwischen seine Beine drängen zu können.  
Sofort schlag Baekhyun seine Beine um Jongdaes Hüfte und schob seine Finger auf dessen Hinterkopf, um ihn näher zu sich ziehen und den Kuss intensiver gestalten zu können. „Fuck, Jongdae…“, murmelte er leise und öffnete seine Augen etwas, um diesen ansehen zu können. „Weg mit der Decke, es ist verdammt heiß“ Jongdae nickte kurz und löste sich nur etwas aus Baekhyuns Griff, damit er die Decke zu Boden werfen und sich dann auch gleich wieder auf seinen Freund konzentrieren konnte. 

„Sollen wir…ins Schlafzimmer…?“, fragte Jongdae zwischen ihren Küssen, während er begann seine Hüfte langsam gegen Baekhyuns zu bewegen und sich an ihm zu reiben, was diesem ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. „Ich sag nichts…wenn du nichts sagst…“, erwiderte er grinsend. Die anderen würden sie umbringen, wenn sie wüssten was sie hier auf der Gemeinschaftscouch machten und das machte das Ganze hier irgendwie noch besser. Vor allem da doch jeden Moment jemand wieder zurück kommen und sie erwischen könnte.  
Der Gedanke ließ Jongdaes Herz schneller schlagen. Grinsend löste er ihren Kuss und beugte sich zu Baekhyuns Ohr um etwas hinein zu flüstern, während er sich weiter gegen ihn rieb: „Macht dich der Gedanke an, Baekhyun? Stell dir vor ich drehe dich um…oder beuge dich über den Tisch und beginne dich hart zu ficken, bis du nur noch laut meinen Namen schreien kannst. Und dann kommt jemand herein und sieht wie gut ich es dir besorge und wie sehr du es liebst von mir so genommen zu werden.“

„Fuck, Jongdae, sei still!“, stöhnte Baekhyun auf, mit rotem Gesicht „Als ob ich auf so etwas stehen würde, Perversling!“ Bei seinem Blick konnte Jongdae nicht anders als leise zu lachen, löste sich etwas von ihm und drückte statt seinem Schritt nun seine Hand gegen Baekhyuns Mitte. „Sicher?? Du bist nämlich gerade verdammt hart und ich hab dich noch nicht einmal richtig angefasst.“  
„Wie wärs, wenn du dann aufhören würdest zu reden und damit anfängst?“, konterte Baekhyun geschwind und lenkte somit vom Thema ab, was Jongdae vorerst zuließ. Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden beugte er sich hinab und schob Baekhyuns Oberteil etwas hoch, begann sich seine weiche Haut entlang zu küssen. Je weiter hinauf er wanderte, desto höher schob er auch sein Shirt, bis er Baekhyun schließlich signalisierte, dass sich dieser etwas bewegen musste damit Jongdae ihn ausziehen konnte.  
Als das Shirt aus dem Weg war konnten sie sich wieder küssen, zumindest bis Baekhyun begann an Jongdaes Oberteil zu zerren, welches auch kurz darauf einfach achtlos zu Boden geworfen wurde. Sie nahmen sich einen Moment Zeit den Körper des jeweils anderen zu betrachten, obwohl es bei weitem nicht das erste Mal war dass sie einander so sahen. Das hier war Alltag, die ganze Truppe hatte sich schon gegenseitig zumindest halbnackt gesehen, jedoch war das hier eine ganz andere Situation.

Baekhyun war leicht rot, von seiner Brust bis hinauf zu seinen Ohren, seine Brustwarzen waren steif und seine Augen leicht glasig vor Erregung. Das hier war ein Anblick welchen die anderen niemals zu sehen bekommen würden. Er gehörte Jongdae, ihm alleine und das würde er niemals teilen, für keine Fantasie der Welt.  
Um das auch Baekhyun wieder in den Kopf zu rufen beugte er sich hinab, seine Hände fest an dessen Seiten, damit dieser ihm nicht entkommen konnte und begann sich seinen Körper hinab zu küssen, bis zu seiner Hüfte, wo der Bund seiner Hose durch ihre Bewegungen gerade ziemlich tief saß und somit Baekhyuns Hüftknochen entblößte. Zufrieden brummend küsste sich Jongdae über einen ehe er plötzlich hinein biss, was Baekyhun erschrocken aufstöhnen ließ. Seine Hände krallten sich in Jongdaes Haare, vor allem als dieser nicht nur bei dem Biss blieb, sondern zu saugen und mit seiner Zunge zu reiben begann bis die Haut unter ihm wund und sensibel war. 

Als er sich wieder löste blickte er zufrieden auf den roten Fleck auf Baekhyuns Haut und strich sogar mit dem Finger darüber. „Idiot… Wenn das jemand sieht“, keuchte Baekhyun atemlos, woraufhin Jongdae jedoch nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich hab ihn tief genug gemacht und falls ihn doch jemand sieht…“ Jongdae begann breit zu grinsen und sah wieder auf, direkt in Baekhyuns glasige Augen „…dann sehen sie wenigstens alle dass du mein bist“  
Baekhyun verdrehte daraufhin nur seine Augen, konnte jedoch nicht anders als selbst auch zu lächeln. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm, aber er musste Jongdaes Ego nicht unbedingt noch weiter pushen. „Fein. Können wir jetzt weiter machen? Wird nämlich gerade ziemlich eng.“  
„Du bist ein Stimmungskiller, Baekhyun!“ „Und du ein Zeitverschwender! Mach, oder ich nehm es selbst in die Hand!“ Jongdae hob interessiert beide Augenbrauen und grinste erneut: „Wortwörtlich?“

Baekhyun stöhnte genervt auf und fasste selbst hinab, um sich die Hose zu öffnen was Jongdae jedoch lachend stoppte. Er packte seine Hände und drückte sie über dessen Kopf in die Bank, ehe er ihm erneut einen gierigen Kuss raubte. „Fein, ich mach weiter, ja? Kannst du deine Hände so behalten?“ Baekhyun sah kurz hinauf, nahm seine eigenen Unterarme in die Hände und blicke danach wieder nickend zu Jongdae.  
Zufrieden lächelnd küsste sich dieser wieder Baekhyuns Körper hinab während seine Finger dessen Hose öffneten, natürlich langsam genug um Baekhyun ungeduldig Murren und Keuchen hören zu können. Als der Reißverschluss endlich unten war fasste Jongdae in seine Hose und umfasste sein hartes Glied. „Fuck, du bist ja echt schon steinhart“, keuchte er nun selbst erregt und rieb dabei ein paar Mal auf und ab.

„Jongdae-- H-halt…die Klappe“ „Lässt sich machen“, erwiderte Jongdae und beugte sich kurz darauf hinab um die Spitze von dem Penis vor sich in den Mund nehmen und leicht daran saugen zu können. Sofort verspannte sich Baekhyun, krallte sich fester in seine eigenen Unterarme und drückte Jongdae stöhnend seine Hüfte entgegen, welche jedoch gleich wieder in die Bank gedrückt wurde. „So ungeduldig…“, murmelte Jongdae leise und leckte noch einmal über den kleinen Spalt, welcher schon etwas weiß vor Lusttropfen schimmerte.  
„Nicht aufhören“, flehte Baekhyun atemlos was Jongdae kurz erschauern ließ. „Schon gut, Baekhyun. Ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern, ja? Aber du darfst mir nicht sofort kommen, sonst macht es keinen Spaß~“, schnurrte er leise als Antwort und schob seine Hände dabei tiefer, hackte seine Finger in Baekhyuns Hose und Unterwäsche ein und zog diese langsam dessen Beine hinab. 

Der Nachteil bei dieser Aktion war dass Jongdae sich von ihm lösen musste, der Vorteil: Baekhyuns Beine. Jongdae musste zugeben dass sein Freund mit Abstand die schönsten Beine hatte, welche er jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal seine engste Jeans konnte ihnen gerecht werden, konnte all diese Muskeln in ihrer Schönheit abbilden.  
Jongdae stoppte kurz als er die Hose weggeschmissen hatte, einfach nur um sie betrachten zu können, ehe er seine Finger ausstreckte und zuerst nur sachte über die Muskeln strich. Baekhyun erschauerte, sagte jedoch nichts und ließ ihn weiter machen.  
Seine Finger reichten ihm bald nicht mehr, er musste mehr von diesen Beinen haben als bloße Berührungen, weswegen er eines der Beine packte und sich über die Schulter legte, sodass er den Oberschenkel entlang küssen konnte. Baekhyun stöhnte leise, wollte seine Hände nach ihm ausstrecken, ihn berühren, behielt sie jedoch weiterhin brav über seinem Kopf.

Jongdae küsste sich zur Innenseite wo er wusste dass Baekhyun besonders empfindlich war, leckte über die seidig weiche Haut und biss danach erneut zu um einen weiteren Knutschfleck hinterlassen zu können. Dabei blieb es jedoch nicht, er wanderte immer weiter, biss und leckte sich seinen Innenschenkel entlang bis er Baekhyun verzweifelt stöhnen und sogar leise schluchzen hören konnte. Baekhyun bewegte sich ungeduldig unter ihm, stöhnte verzweifelt auf und grub seinen freien Fuß in die Bank, seine Nägel in sein eigenes Fleisch. Wenn er nicht aufpasste würde er sich noch selbst verletzen weswegen Jongdae aufhörte und leicht besorgt zu ihm nach oben sah.  
Er rutschte wieder hinauf zu Baekhyuns Gesicht, dessen Bein noch immer über seiner Schulter, sodass Baekhyuns Hüfte etwas angehoben und sein Rücken durchgebogen wurde. Ihr regelmäßiges und ausgiebiges Training sorgte dafür dass ihm das keine Schmerzen bereitete, es ganz leicht war sich so zu verbiegen was Jongdae automatisch wieder anturnte. Aber um ihn ging es jetzt nicht. 

„Gut gemacht, babe. Du kannst deine Arme loslassen bevor du dir selbst weh tust, ja?“ Er küsste ihn sanft und strich währenddessen massierend über Baekhyuns Brust und Seiten, bis zu seinem Hintern hinab. „Fuck, Jongdae…“, nuschelte Baekhyun heiser und schlang sofort seine Arme um dessen Hals um ihn wieder gierig küssen zu können, „Bitte lass mich kommen, ich kann nicht mehr, ich--„  
Jongdae brachte ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen und hob eine Hand an um mit dieser sanft durch seine Haare streichen zu können. „Noch nicht, Baekhyun. Ich möchte etwas mit dir ausprobieren, dafür musst du noch ein bisschen durchhalten, ja?“  
Zuerst gab Baekhyun ein leises Murren von sich, nickte dann jedoch und raubte Jongdae noch einen Kuss ehe dieser sich wieder von ihm löste und aufsetzte.  
„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Baekhyun neugierig während er beobachtete wie sich Jongdae auch sein zweites Bein über die Schulter legte. Auf einmal wurden seine Augen groß und sein Gesicht blass: „Du willst mich nicht sofort nehmen, oder?? Ich bin noch nicht mal vorbereitet!“ „Ganz ruhig, Idiot. Ich weiß was ich tue“, lachte Jongdae leise was Baekhyun etwas schmollen, sich jedoch auch wieder beruhigen ließ. Damit er sich wieder ganz entspannen konnte rieb Jongdae weiter sanft über seine Hüfte und Oberschenkel.  
Baekhyun vertraute ihm so sehr und dieser Gedanke alleine könnte Jongdae schon kommen lassen, jedoch wäre es viel zu früh für das was er noch mit ihm vor hatte. Baekhyuns Beine brachten ihn auf eine Idee, etwas woran er bis jetzt noch nie gedacht hatte, jetzt musste er nur noch mitmachen!

„Ich will deine Beine ficken“, kündigte Jongdae an, was bei Baekhyun jedoch keine Erregung sondern nur Verwirrung auslöste. „Was? Wie stellst du dir das vor??“, fragte dieser nun doch leicht genervt nach und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde jedoch von Jongdae wieder nach unten gedrückt. „Vertraust du mir?“ „Ja, nur-- “  
Jongdae beugte sich hinab und brachte Baekhyun mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. „Das wird gut, versprochen. Wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst oder etwas nicht passt dann höre ich sofort auf, ja?“ „…Okay…“, keuchte Baekhyun leise, noch immer mit Unsicherheit im Blick jedoch auch leichter Neugierde.  
Jongdae fasste in seine Hosentasche und holte ein kleines Päckchen mit Gleitmittel heraus was Baekhyun kurz grinsen ließ. Bevor er jedoch einen Kommentar dazu abgeben konnte erwiderte Jongdae: „Sag bloß nichts dazu, okay?“, weswegen sich Baekhyun nur auf die Unterlippe biss und kurz nickte.  
Zuerst öffnete sich Jongdae seine Hose was ihn selbst erleichtert keuchen ließ, da es nun doch auch schon eng in dieser wurde, danach rieb er selbst an sich bis er vollkommen hart war, was Baekhyun mit interessiertem Blick beobachtete und sogar mit einem leisen Stöhnen kommentierte. Jongdae sah schief grinsend auf, direkt in Baekhyuns Gesicht, welches so viel Erregung und Verlangen zeigte dass er sich zurückhalten musste nicht sofort bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck alleine abzuspritzen.

Dennoch zögerte er diese Situation etwas länger hinaus, rieb weiter an sich selbst und beobachtete Baekhyuns Blick welcher fest auf seine Hand fixiert war. „Willst du mich haben, Baekhyun? Willst du meinen Schwanz in dir?“ „Jongdae“, stöhnte Baekhyun leise auf, hob danach den Blick und sah ihm fest in seine Augen, „Wenn du nicht bald weiter machst, dann hole ich mir was ich will“  
Das war auch ein netter Gedanke, jedoch würde das seinen ganzen Plan über den Haufen werfen weswegen er nur „Ein anderes Mal“, lachend erwiderte. Baekhyun schnaubte ungeduldig und lenkte seinen Blick danach wieder auf Jongdaes Hände welche sich nun an dem Gel zu schaffen machten, von welchem er sich etwas auf die Finger gab und danach…auf seine Oberschenkel schmierte.  
Baekhyun zuckte kurz zusammen und zischte leise als das kalte Gel seine Haut berührte und dort verteilt wurde. Er wollte erneut nachfragen was Jongdae vorhatte, ehe er endlich verstand und bei dem Gedanken sogar etwas rot wurde. „Du weißt, dass sich das unglaublich seltsam anfühlt?“, kommentierte er heiser und wunderte sich daraufhin wie rau und erregt seine eigene Stimme klang. 

„Sorry, bin gleich fertig“, erwiderte Jongdae konzentriert und verteilte nebenbei wieder zarte Küsse auf Baekhyuns Beinen während er dessen Innenschenkel weiter gründlich einrieb und den Rest vom Gel schließlich auf seiner eigenen Erektion verteilte. Aufgeregt leckte er sich über die Lippen und sah grinsend zu Baekhyun auf. „Bereit?“  
„Ich denke nicht…“, murmelte Baekhyun mit rauer Stimme während er zuließ dass Jongdae beide Unterschenkel auf eine Schulter verlagerte. Verdammt, er war unglaublich nervös und erregt und das verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr.  
„Halt einfach deine Beine zusammen und spann die Muskeln an oder so“ Jongdaes Augen waren unglaublich dunkel vor Verlangen und Erregung, weswegen Baekhyun alleine schon leise wimmern und danach kräftig nicken ließ.  
Jongdae packte Baekhyuns Hüfte und entlockte ihm so ein Stöhnen, woraufhin er zufrieden grinste. Er war anscheinend schon genauso gespannt wie Jongdae selbst das hier auszuprobieren. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie beide die richtige Position gefunden hatten, welche sich für beide gut und vor allem richtig anfühlte, ehe Jongdae kurz aufsah und in Baekhyuns Blick Bestätigung suchte, welche er auch sofort fand.

Tief durchatmend nahm Jongdae seine Erregung und führte sie zwischen Baekhyuns Beine, packte danach dessen Oberschenkel und stieß zu was ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen entlockte. „Fuck…das ist eng…“, nuschelte er leise und begann probehalber seine Hüfte etwas zu bewegen, ließ sein Glied so sachte zwischen Baekhyuns Beinen hin und her gleiten.  
Als er aufsah konnte er sehen wie rot Baekhyun war, die Augen weit aufgerissen und trüb vor Lust, fest auf den Punkt zwischen seine Beine konzentriert wo er sehen konnte wie Jondaes Erregung sich zwischen diesen bewegte und immer wieder die Spitze zum Vorschein kam. Es war ein unglaublich obszöner Anblick und das Gefühl dazu war noch viel eigenartiger, am Schlimmsten war jedoch dass es Baekhyun unglaublich anmachte.

Jongdae leckte sich über seine Lippen und beobachtete Baekhyun die ganze Zeit, während er sich immer geschickter und immer gezielter bewegte. „Beschreib…was du siehst…“, verlangte er von Baekhyun, worauf dessen Blick sofort hoch schoss um Jongdae ungläubig anzusehen, was dieser jedoch nur mit einem Grinsen argumentierte. „Ich kann‘s nicht sehen. Kann nur fühlen wie heiß das ist. Deine Beine sind so eng, wenn du sie so aneinander presst, Baekhyun. Deine Muskeln, nngh--- So gut, das ist…verdammt geil. Wie’s sich anfühlt, wenn ich durchstoße, kann richtig fühlen…wie der Druck auf der andren Seite nachlässt, bevor es wieder so eng wird, wenn ich wieder zurück gleite, fuck“  
Baekhyun entkam ein leises Wimmern, seine Finger krallten sich in die Bank unter ihm da er an Jongdae selbst nicht heran kam. Jongdae schlug einen langsamen Rhythmus an, damit Baekhyun genau sehen konnte was passiert und es ihm auch beschreiben konnte. „Kann…deinen Schwanz sehen… Jongdae, oh fuck“ „Weiter“, verlangte Jongdae leise, begann nebenbei wieder Baekhyuns Beine zu küssen, wo er gerade heran kam. „Zwischen…meinen Beinen… Wie du immer wieder durchstößt.“ 

Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich mit den Fingern über die Eichel welche gerade wieder zwischen seinen Fingern hervor kam, fasziniert von dem Anblick. Jongdae stöhnte bei der Berührung auf und verharrte kurz so damit Baekhyun weiter machen konnte. Sofort begannen seinen Finger an der Eichel zu reiben und ihn ordentlich abzutasten, rieben über den Spalt und verteilten das Sperma welches dort schon tropfenweise heraus floss.  
„Das ist verdammt heiß“, nuschelte Baekhyun gedankenverloren während Jongdae seine Augen geschlossen hatte und stöhnend sein Stirn gegen Baekhyuns Knie drückte. Mit einem „Fuck“, löste er sich jedoch wieder aus seiner Trance, packte Baekyuns Beine fester und begann sich fest und schnell zwischen diese zu stoßen. „Komm noch…wenn du so weiter machst…“  
Baekhyun stöhnte einmal laut auf, überrascht durch die plötzliche Bewegung und durch das seltsame Gefühl welches über ihn kam als Jongdae so schnell und grob wurde, seine Finger so fest in seine Beine bohrte dass er sicher Abdrücke davon bekommen würde. Nur zusehen wollte er jedoch nicht weswegen er seine Oberschenkel fest anspannte und grinsend Jongdaes lautem Stöhnen lauschte. Eine freie Hand presste er flach auf den Spalt zwischen seinen Beinen, sodass Jongdae jedes Mal gegen die Innenfläche stieß wenn er auf dieser Seite durchbrach.  
„Baekhyun…“, brachte Jongdae heiser hervor, seinem Freund fest ins Gesicht blickend, „Fass…dich selbst an“ Baekyun nickte atemlos, löste seine Hand von seinen Beinen und begann stattdessen an sich selbst zu reiben und gemeinsam mit Jongdaes Stößen seine eigene Hand zu ficken, seine Augen dabei nicht von dem Anblick zwischen seinen Beinen abwendend. 

Als Jongdae sich dann auch noch etwas bewegte und den Winkel veränderte konnte Baekhyun nicht anders als sich noch enger zu verspannen und sie beide zum Stöhnen zu bringen, da Jongdaes Erektion nun nicht nur seine Beine penetrierte, sondern mit jedem Stoß auch noch an seinen Hoden rieb.  
„Fuck, k-kann…nicht mehr, Jongdae“, gab er heiser von sich, schloss seine Augen kurz und genoss einfach das Gefühl welches ihm Jongdae gerade schenkte. „Gleich…Baekhyun, g-gleich“, erwiderte Jongdae, seine Stimme rau und tief vor Lust und dem sich anbahnenden Orgasmus.  
Baekhyun öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah Jongdae ins Gesicht, welcher seinen Blick fest erwiderte während er sich weiter immer wieder zwischen seine Beine stieß. Fuck, hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet? „Jongdae“ Ihm wurde unglaublich heiß bei diesem Blick, sein Bauch begann zu kribbeln und wurde auf einmal ganz flau. „Jong-“, setzte er noch einmal an, kam jedoch nicht weiter als dieser ihm plötzlich unerwartet einen Finger in den Hintern schob und mit diesem gegen seine Prostata rieb, sodass er den Rücken durchbog und schließlich laut stöhnend über seinen Bauch und seine Brust abspritzte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Jongdae kam, nach ein paar kräftigen Stößen, den Blick die ganze Zeit auf Baekhyuns Gesicht fixiert. Seinen Penis fest zwischen Baekhyuns Beinen vergrabend und laut Baekhyuns Namen stöhnend entlud er sich ebenfalls über dessen Körper.  
Erst nach ein paar Atemzügen konnte er sich wieder konzentrieren, blickte auf und betrachtete die Musterung welche sie beide auf Baekhyuns Körper hinterlassen hatten. Mit einem müden, jedoch durchaus zufriedenen Grinsen streckte Jongdae seine Hand aus und begann ihr Sperma zu vermischen, wie mit Fingerfarbe ein Muster auf seiner Haut zu hinterlassen.  
„Mit dem Essen spielt man nicht“, scherzte Baekhyun leise und grinste Jongdae dabei müde an. „Du willst dass ich das auflecke?“, fragte dieser etwas ungläubig, was Baekhyun ein heiseres Lachen entlockte. „Du bist schließlich daran schuld, nicht? Aber gut, wir können uns auch zur Dusche bew-“ Ein Keuchen verließ seine Lippen als Jongdae sich tatsächlich hinab beugte und begann Baekhyuns Körper sauber zu lecken, immer weiter hinauf, bis er ihn schließlich küssen konnte.

„Das war…verdammt heiß. Danke.“, ließ Jongdae ihn leise wissen ehe er sich auf seinen Körper hinab sinken ließ und erschöpft die Augen schloss. „Hmm, ich bin trotzdem für eine Dusche…aber du musst mir wahrscheinlich aufhelfen, meine Beine fühlen sich unglaublich steif an…“ „Fuck, Baekhyun! Ich werde mich ausgiebig um sie kümmern, versprochen!“  
„Bloß nicht! Wenn du sie angreifst, kommst du nur wieder auf irgendwelche seltsamen Gedanken!“ „Baekhyun, sein nicht so gemein zu mir!“  
Leise lachend zog Baekhyun Jongdae für einen Kuss zu sich und brachte ihn somit zum Schweigen.


End file.
